Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to a utility article and particularly relates to a modular bathroom fixation with enhanced safety, cost effective and low maintenance features. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a modular shower seat and other appurtenances connected to a wall structure without having direct connection to a wall surface having a support structure for a user from a wide range of age group and mobility condition.
Description of Related Art
A modern bathroom houses a lot of features for attraction and utility purpose including modular stands, waterproofing structures and safety handles. Most of these features are made up of translucent glass and heavy ceramics. Also for each feature a specific area has to be allotted which results into less space for bathing.
One of the prior arts discloses a shower seat for installation within a corner of a shower stall. The shower seat is constructed from a wide variety of rigid materials and is polygonal in shape, and wherein a horizontal corner strip of backboard of shower walls within the shower stall is removed to form a slot. A back portion of the shower seat is inserted into the slot such that the edges are against vertical wall studs supporting the backboard of the shower walls.
Another prior art discloses a shower bench that includes an L-shaped first brace with legs attached to vertical shower walls. A bench subassembly including a cross brace, a foam block, and a T-shaped beam made of cementitious bonding agent that adheres the cross brace to the foam block is provided which also adds strength to a front edge of the foam block. The brace and the block are cut to fit horizontally against the first brace with legs overlapping, such that the braces form a rigid geometric arrangement that supports the block. Ends of the braces are screwed together. The large uniform surfaces of the block are covered with tile and grout. The resulting assembly is extremely rigid and non-flexing, such that cracking of the tile and grout is substantially minimized, even when the bench is loaded up to 400 lbs.
Yet another prior art discloses a modular bathroom unit configured for comfort and spaciousness, with a relatively small footprint. The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a commode, shower with floor drain, and a relatively large lavatory, which is configured to pivot to a vertical position for space savings when not in use, or to a horizontal position for use. Further contemplated is a unique drain connection system, wherein the lavatory drain includes a drainpipe connection to a stationary drainpipe built into the wall structure of the unit, the connection accomplished without the requirement of hoses, pipe fittings or the like. The prior art provides a shower and toilet facility which may be utilized with no impositions or restrictions on the user, while the interior is configured to be watertight, with a sealed door, and an easily cleaned interior surface. The prior art preferably provides that the shower and the toilet facility is fabricated as a one-piece, molded fiberglass unit, although other methods of manufacture may also be employed, with satisfactory results. The prior art provides a system that may be utilized as a standalone, portable bathroom facility, or may be implemented in the form of a space saving bathroom, in a building or other structure, or in a camper, boat, or modular housing or the like, or any other location where a small, yet full-featured bathroom is desired.
As the use of assist and support elements such as seating, shelving for accessible reach to body care items, and grab bars to reduce the risks of slip and fall in wet areas are being designed more to attend the aging population rather than mobile population, the installation of such elements is resulting in the increased presence of additional surfaces, transitions, joints, and wall penetrations with their intrinsic waterproofing risks, increased maintenance work, and additional effort to ordinarily keep dry and clean—tasks that the same aging population is paradoxically less equipped to perform.
The transitions between different bathroom materials, units of the same material, and change of planes are notoriously problematic in wet environments, and particularly in areas designated to washing and cleaning, such as bathrooms, where extraneous organic matter combined with moisture comes in contact with transition surfaces. Most commonly, these transitions present a recession and/or change of texture that is difficult to dry and clean, leading to grime build up and bacterial growth.
Furthermore, the different bathroom materials and planes often expand, contract and move in different ratios and directions, causing a gap that is insightful and that invites water infiltration, causing further waterproofing, hygienic and aesthetic concerns. Even if the bathroom materials don't substantially expand, contract and move independently, the mere penetration through surfaces and waterproofing membranes contribute to many water damages and structural failures related to failing wet areas such as walk in showers and other wet areas.
However, the limitation of the modular structures for bathroom is not optimally solved by the prior arts as the conventionally used modular structures are space consuming and heavy in nature. The prior art structure also has safety issues as due to heavy weight, a user is forced to avoid additional weight that may lead to falling of the structures and result in fatalities.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for at-least one modular bathroom structure with enhanced safety feature, reduced maintenance cost, least area occupancy and adjustable to suit the needs of a user. Further there is a need for a modular bathroom structure with independent assembly with easy accessibility features.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.